


Silver Fragments

by despairingdignities, Fandomfishie (SvenskaFishes), inmylife, schneefusslanti, sevtacular



Series: The Eurovision Part of Town [7]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Eurovision Song Contest 2014, Eurovision Song Contest 2015, Eurovision Song Contest 2016, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despairingdignities/pseuds/despairingdignities, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvenskaFishes/pseuds/Fandomfishie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmylife/pseuds/inmylife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneefusslanti/pseuds/schneefusslanti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevtacular/pseuds/sevtacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The New ABBA is just getting its feet off the ground as two young British lads stroll into town with their own agenda. Time to duck and hope you don't get caught in the crossfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> **Standard disclaimer for all chapters:** This is not meant to be sent to anyone involved in Eurovision in any official capacity - not an artist especially. Mentioning it on a fansite/group or something should be okay as long as you talk to me first.
> 
> Also, don’t expect tons of accuracy to real life here, I don't have much life experience so this is all imagination. And quite a few Eurovision artist relationships and facts in this are made up, not everything correlates to real things. While the characters are based on real people, they are not meant to be those people, only fictional characters in a fan-made universe.

The two lads stroll into town and it’s like they’ve always been there. For a while, they spend their afternoons at the casino and their evenings in Douwe’s bar and their nights at the Rhythm.

They’re rarely apart. To hear them talk, they’ve been best friends their whole lives, but they actually met on the bus into town and never looked back.

Sergey makes the first overture and invites them to play pool with him, because by this time everyone in town knows that that particular corner of Douwe’s bar is Sergey’s territory and he guards it with dangerously sharp eyes. No one dares to challenge him – but the boys don’t know that. They look at each other and shrug.

“Sure, why not?” Jake grins.

It seems like half the town is suddenly teleported into the bar by sheer force of curiosity. Douwe’s got drinks coming at twice the usual speed. There’s barely room to stand except right near the table.

(Nothing against these boys, of course, but Sergey’s pool skills are legendary. Sometimes it’s just entertaining to watch someone clueless get pounded into the ground.)

Joe goes first.

He loses.

It’s not a surprise, but what is a surprise is how close the match is. Sergey’s eyes are wide. For a moment or two in there, he actually looked scared. The crowd starts muttering. Feet start shuffling. The unshakeable faith in Sergey is suddenly a bit more shakeable.

Jake goes next.

He loses.

This one is even closer, the collective release of breaths from the crowd howl like a windstorm at the end, and afterwards the two lads are huddled together and conversing quietly. Sergey watches with tense lines around his eyes that weren’t there before.

They turn around together, and it’s Joe who points to Jake. “He’d like to try again, you up for it?”

(Everyone buries their faces in their drinks, eyes trained on Sergey, and he takes a tiny breath and nods with hesitation like he can feel an oncoming storm, and

and)

By the end of the night, Sergey is still the king of the pool table. The surrounding several feet are his kingdom to reign. The lads, however, are dukes.

Anyone who wants to challenge Sergey has to get by these two first.

After that, they’re invited places. People are impressed. It’s enough to score them a tip of a white hat and a whispered word. Using that word takes them to meet Ivan that night. They party. When they finally stumble home at four in the morning, Joe is cognizant enough to drag open their paperwork drawer and drop a few folders on the table to read through in the morning. Or afternoon. Whenever they wake up and feel like getting down to business.

(They have business to take care of, after all. They came here for a reason, and it’s time they got to it.)


End file.
